It was, It is, Will it also Be?
by calwitch989
Summary: What if Usagi had found support in during her break up with from an unsuspected source? Will she let her friends back in, or find a power within her to move forward.
1. Chapter 1

As she walked down the street, there were so many thoughts going through her head. The predominant one was Why? Why had he reacted like that? Why was he pushing her away? Why was she letting them? All of these thoughts had taken control, making her loose focus on the world around her. The sounds of the street fell away, the rain pounding on her making no impression. Eventually, she found herself at the local park right in front of the lake where they had share so many special moments. She collapsed on the ground, so lost in her own head that she never heard the attack coming. The yuoma made no sound as it moved and since its target was so easy to find, there was no commotion prior to her appearance. No sense in making a ruckus and alerting the senshi.

Usagi Tsukino had no time to change, and if she was being honest she wasn't even sure that she would have after today. She was hit full force with the ball of energy letting it engulf her. A scream came from her lips though she wasn't aware when she had started. The pain seemed to go on forever, yet all she could think about with a tear was Mamoru, and how he would no longer have to worry about her trying to win him back. Finally the pain ended, but she wasn't sure if it was because she was dead or because the youma had stopped. Either way, she was sure that this was the end for her, and she welcomed it with open arms.

That is how they found her. Unconscious on the side of the lake, a tattered school uniform just covering her enough to be considered decent, barely hanging on to the little life force she had left.

"No, how could this have happened?"

"Where are the senshi, why weren't they protecting her?"

"Forget the senshi, where was the prince? He never could have let this happen to her. Something must be very wrong."

"Guys, she is barely hanging on here. Its like she doesn't want to stay. We need to give her power, NOW."

A bright light radiated from the small group as they gathered around their princess. It only lasted for a moment but it seemed to be enough.

"We can move her, for now, but she needs a serious amount of rest."

"We should take her to the house in the country and get her set up for a bit. I don't like the implications of no senshi or prince near by." The other agreed and began to make preparations for the move. It would be tricky due to her injuries, but that was on plus of being a super natural human.

"Mamo-chan," a small whimper fell from her lips accompanied by a few unconscious tears . "Mamo-chan, come back to me."

Unsure who _Mamo-chan_ was, but with the uncomfortable feeling he was the reason she hadn't fought back tonight. Praying Mamo-chan wasn't who they suspected, the small group bundled their precious teen and made to move. It was then others joined them surveying the scene to understand what had happened.

Having been drawn by the light and the intense energy coming from the park, the senshi came upon a scene of strangers holding their princess. They couldn't be sure, but she seemed unconscious in the arms of one. Preparing for a fight, the girls quickly fell into formation ready to defend the small blonde and retrieve her from these new group.

"I don't know who you are, but you are going to give her back right now." Minako made it clear she was not messing around with the safety of her highness.

"Why would we do that?" The blond in the middle of the group spoke, a smug look on her face. She was tall, and imposing, clearly not intimidated by the quartet across the park. "It is clear that you can't or don't protect her properly. It has come time for someone who can to take over the job."

Incensed by the possibility they could protect their charge, the senshi readied for a battle. How dare this new senshi think she could take better care of Usagi than them?

"You are not leaving here with her, so you might as well give up now." Makoto, in a rage, had her eyes pinned on her friend. With the lightening tingling in her fingers, she sized up the group in front of her, pin pointing exactly who she needed to take out to get to Usagi fastest.

"Right, sure, we don't want to fight you, but we will protect her, clearly unlike you." This voice sounded familiar to all present, though none could place it.

"No, you won't. You are leaving her here." A sigh came from the senshi, Tuxedo Kamen had appeared on the other side of this strange group, effectively trapping them between the two. They knew he would die rather than let anyone take her.

"Actual, prince, we aren't." Taken aback, Tuxedo Kamen stilled in a panic. He did knowing who that voice belonged to.

"Kunzite." With that one name the shadowed figures became clear, along with another strange senshi stood Kunzite and Zoisite, who had Usagi in his arms.

"Mamo-chan." The whimper came again, but this time it sounded more pained. He felt the pain she was feeling, though it seemed as though he was the one causing it. It seemed confirmed when Tuxedo Kamen made to move towards his love, only to be stopped again when she turned into Zoisite who tightened his hold.

There was only a quick gasp of irritation before the senshi launched an attack. However, they were thwarted quickly with a kind of tidal wave. Tuxedo Kamen couldn't move eyes fixed on the girl trembling in the arms of the enemy. It was only when the four came together to and began to prepare for a teleportation that he sprang into action. Running at the group, he knew if they were distracted he could make it, but the senshi were on the ground, and he was to focused on the blond to do anything but run. He was to late though, he only made it close enough to lock eyes with Kunzite a split second before they disappeared. He wasn't sure, but he thought he saw a bit of remorse in his eyes.

Tuxedo Kamen fell to his knees in shock. He had failed her. Following the dreams had meant nothing, if he had been a better man he would have been there with her, and she would be safe in his arms now. Staring at the spot they were standing just moments before. He would find her, and goddess willing, he would win her back, and never let his Usako out of his site again.


	2. Chapter 2

I Do not own Sailor Moon or any of its licensed properties.

* * *

There was a sweet scent in the air. Something like pancakes and flowers. Jasmine, maybe but she couldn't be sure. The sun was streaming in through the curtains, and a gentle breeze was wafting across her face and hair. Usagi rolled over, away from invading light, mildly surprised that her alarm hadn't gone off nor Luna hadn't woken her up with the sun so high. She snuggled down into the white fluffiness that was surrounding her.

"Luna, are you feeling okay? Seems like you slept in for a while." When she didn't get a response, Usagi felt around for her mentor's weight on the bed. Unable to find the usually verbose cat, she rolled over again, intending to scan the room. It was then that she noticed the strange follow of the walls. A mild sky blue, but definitely not her usually pink and rabbit style.

Bolting upright, she immediately reached for her broach, but was shocked a second time in as many seconds, to find it was not attached to her blouse. Fear throated to overwhelm her until she noticed out of the corner of her eye her second most important piece of jewelry.

"You can transform if you would be more comfortable, but you should know that we won't fight you." A calm voice kept Usagi's thoughts from sinking too deep into the sadness of her romantic situation. Whipping around into a defense position, she noticed for the first time a woman with long black hair with a strange greenish tint, holding a tray of food. Now she understood the pancake smell at least, as it began to drift through the room. As much as Usagi wanted to scarf down the proffered food, she had been a scout long enough to become a little wary of strangers. She was surprised to feel a sense of trust for the new woman though. Moving towards a small arm chair and side table, the stranger placed the food down and turned back to the blonde.

"Eat please. You are going to need all of the energy you can get to handle what is to come."

An unsolicited imaged flashed through Usagi's memory of this same woman, in a green fuku, staff in hand, talking with her mother, Queen Serenity in the Silver Millennium.

"Pluto." It wasn't a question so much a realization. With a small smile and nod of recognition, Usagi shot across the room, engulfing the remembered friend in a tight hug.

"Hello Serenity." Pluto returned the hug with a look of endearment as an older sister looking at her long lost sibling. They stood in this embrace for several moments, Usagi revealing in the fact the inner scouts weren't the only ones to have survived. Eventually though, the taller woman gave one last tight squeeze and pulled away. "Princess, I really must insist you eat something. We have much to discuss, and I would rather you didn't collapse from malnutrition in the middle of it."

"Only if you promise to stop calling me princess. It makes me uncomfortable in daily life. I am Tsukino Usagi in this era."

"Then I must in insist you call me Meiou Setsuna."

Quickly agreeing to the terms, Setsuna helped Usagi to the arm chair near the food, where she happily began inhaling the food.

"I see your appetite hasn't changed with the new era." Setsuna went about straightening the room while the young blonde was immersed in her food.

"If my memory serves, you were never much of a cook." Usagi eyed the other woman, who had frozen in place, curious as to what she was about to learn. It was with a sigh of resolve that Setsuna made her way back to the arm chair, only to sit on the coffee table across from it.

"We will get to that in a minute, however, I am curious about a few things myself. Maybe you can fill in a few holes for me."

"Okay, I think I can handle your questions, just please understand there may be something I don't wish to talk about. All I ask is for you to respect my feelings on certain topics."

Curious as to what she could mean, Setsuna, didn't realize how quickly she would get her answer.

"Why haven't you asked where you are or why you are here and not at home?" It took a second, but Usagi wanted to think through her answer, without reasoning any suspicion.

" Well, to be honest, I did freak out before I knew you were well… you." She began, "Then I assumed that I am safe with you, here, wherever here is. What would the point of stressing out in the time being be?"

"That makes some sense, but aren't you worried about where the other scouts are and why they haven't rushed to your side? Or at least why one of them wasn't at your side when you woke up?" The older woman frowned when thinking about her strange behavior. Truthfully, she was happy that the inners weren't harassing them everyday about her progress, but the must be worried about their princess, at the very least. The young woman stood and began making her way to the window a sad smile on her face.

"I am sure they are doing just fine."

Apparently that was case closed. This worried Setsuna to no end. The inners had the strongest relationship to the princess and for her to be so ambivalent about their absence as well as lack of communication made her realize, more than anything else, there was something horrifically amiss.

"Well, any how, we will make sure to let them know you are up and about and feeling better. Then, at the very least they can get word to the prince, who I am sure is out…"

"NO!" The shout broke the calm of the room as she spun to the woman. "No," she proceeded more calmly, "I mean, they shouldn't be worrying about me for the moment. I am sure there are much more important issues they need to be dealing with." This thought was much quieter as she turned back to the widow she had been gazing out of. In the morning sun she could see a gorgeous garden and a large grounds. Setsuna caught what was a nearly inaudible whisper, "I am sure he has much bigger, more important things than remembering to worry about me."

She was frozen at this revelation, afraid of what she had heard, praying it couldn't be true. The prince of earth surely couldn't be that obtuse as to forget the love of his life and soul mate, particularly when she was in trouble. She regained her senses as Usagi tired back around, acting as though she hadn't heard the last depressing statement.

"All right, we wouldn't tell them anything until you are ready. In the mean time is there anything you would like to know or is there anything you need?"

"Actually, how long have I been here? Are my parents okay? Do they know where I am?"

"You're parents are fine, they think you are staying at a friends house for a few weeks." Setsuna explained, still not forgetting the bigger issues at hand. "You have been asleep for about 4 days. You really needed to recover after that last attack. Speaking of which, Usagi-chan, what happened during that attack? Did they sneak up on you?"

Usagi looked at Setsuna contemplating the situation, and she realized there was no point in lying. What difference would it make in the end to the Guardian of Time? She gathered up her courage and looked the woman in the eye.

"No, they didn't sneak up on me, Setsuna-chan. I knew they were coming, there just didn't seem like a reason to fight anymore."


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Sailor Moon nor any associated properties.

* * *

20 minutes later, the Guardian of Time was descending the grand staircase, laden with a now empty tray of food, contemplating the conversation she had just participated in.

After her princess had so blatantly reveled she felt no need to fight or continue on in any way, Setsuna had been shocked in to silence, understandably, though not an easy task for someone who generally knew much of what was and is to come. Her princess had just continued to look as her, as though challenging her to respond to the revelation. Setsuna had no response though, possibly for the first time in her life. It had take her several moments to recover. When she finally did regain her thoughts, the wise older woman decided this would be a topic for another day, most likely saved for a larger group.

"Right, well, we can discuss that bit at a later date." Slowly, her normally calm and tender voice came back to her. Setsuna moved to point at the now half empty tray. "I really must insist you finish your breakfast though. I am sure you aren't at 100% and you can use any nourishment or vitamins it may provide."

Understanding the conversation was far from over or forgotten, the young blonde made her way towards the comfortable arm chair again. She really was still extremely hungry and the food had been delicious until the conversation had taken a turn. As she returned to eating, Setsuna began asking questions regarding her mundane life such as school, friends, family, what she liked to do in her free time. Usagi noticed that the woman was shying away from any questions regarding the senshi as well as any sort of romantic life. She had the feeling it was do the her previously depressing answers about the battle in the park. In turn, she tried to learn as much about the dark haired woman's civilian life, though it was clear she didn't like to talk about it.

Eventually, after the food was long gone, Usagi began to feel the call of sleep loud and clear. With a large yawn from the blonde, Setsuna moved to pick up the tray of empty dishes, instructing her princess to head to bed and rest as much as she needed to. This was how she found herself with dirty dishes on the way to the kitchen. Soon she started washing all of the empty plates and bowls instead of letting they pile in the sink.

"How is she doing?" A male voice came from behind her, nearly making her jump and drop a glass. Luckily she had been getting used to being snuck upon since the outers had found their new allies.

"Worse than we could have imagined." She replied calmly, "And really you need to control your habit of sneaking up on people, Kunzite, particularly any kind of friend." Irritated that the general continued to act as though the Moon and its allies were enemies and were spying against each other as they were a millennia ago. "No matter, we need to sit down and discuss the situation as all events before she wakes. I have how doubt she is as prone to wandering when board as she was in her previous life, and that could prove disastrous for us. Would you please gather everyone in the lounge, I am nearly done here."

"What do you mean? What is wrong?"

"Please, I would prefer to have this conversation once with everyone instead of several times over. Can you just wait 10 minutes, please?"

"If I must, but this had better be as important as you say. I don't like to wait for information." With that he was off to gather the others. Somehow he refrained from saying anything other than they were needed to discuss next moves. Once they were seating, discipline of centuries had them sitting in silence waiting for their final member, all terrified of the information they were about to receive.

This was the scene Setsuna walked into a few minutes later, 6 extremely grim faces, and she knew they were only going to become darker. Taking her time, she made her way to the last open seat in the circle, making sure to situate herself comfortably for the long conversation ahead. With one last look around at the gathered bodies, she took a deep breath to begin.

"Well, she is awake, or was when I went to see her. And other than being weak and tired, she seems very much the same girl we knew years ago." This statement caused a sigh to move around the group, releasing a bit of the tension they all held. Knowing their princess was recovering meant that not all hope was lost for the future. It was short lived however with the next statement.

"You were right when you brought her here. It is true that she did not intent to fight back that night. She has, or at least had given up on continuing on." Setsuna couldn't make herself look at any one around her with this last statement. She did however hear several shocked voices around her to no surprise.

"Fuck"

"Why… What could have made her?"

"God damn it!"

"Where were the inners?"

To the surprise of the woman, one of the few people she had expected a reaction from remained silent. Looking up, she saw Haruka across from her, frozen with a look of non-comprehension crossing her face. Sweeping her eyes around the group, she was unsurprised to see Kunzite sitting unsurprised almost bored at the news. She was sure he was terrified though, the warrior was simply to schooled to show the emotion.

"It seems as though a sort of rift has begun to form between the inners and their princess. She feels as though she is a burden to them." Michiru looked as though she was about to say something to this information but black haired woman shook her head and continued. "However, it would seem a much bigger separation has developed between Serenity and Endymion in this time." Looking between the four men present she finished her thoughts. "It would seem the he has expressly told her he doesn't love her anymore and that he feels obligated to stay with her. It seems like he believes that she isn't good enough for _him_, though I am not positive."

A loud bang came from behind her, followed by the splintering and cracking of wood. Looking around, Setsuna saw Haruka with her hand half a foot wall. It seemed that her frustration with the earthly royal knew no bounds. Her next muttered statement did nothing to calm those in the room.

"I am going to kill him with my bare hands." She has breathing hard, trying to control herself and not simply go after the male now.

"Personally, I can't believe the prince could ever knowing leave the princess, he doesn't have it in him." Zoisite stated, as though it was the end of the matter. "He loves her with everything in him. I am not sure it is even physically possible for him to be with anyone except her."

"Zoisite, as much as we would all like to believe that, those are the traits of Endymion in the past. We don'e even know his identity today." Nephrite took no joy in presenting the sad truth. "He could be a completely different person this time around. And we know he was prone to asshole-ish tendencies in the past as well as a bit of a playboy before Serenity. It is possible that those were the characteristics that came with him to the present."

The unfortunate logic sounds, but it didn't make any of the Senshi feel any better. None of them had known the prince well in the past, outside of his relationship with Serenity, that what they all could tell, what half the kingdom could tell, was how devoted they were to each other. Setsuna in particular wasn't thrilled with this realization. While she was aware the child in this time was their future daughter, time was constantly influx. She supposed that as long as the young princess from the future was around, the couple would end up together, and she could continue to hold the secret of the girl. Still there was a nagging feeling that some aspect of the story was missing. The key holder would be keeping a closer eye on the timeline though. It was bad enough someone was coming through from the other end, now she had to worry about the changes in this time.

"I don't see how he could not love her. If we simply base the feelings on his reaction when we decided to bring her here". Zoisite continued to try and insert logic into the man's action. "He was completely desperate to get to her, anyone could have seen the panic on his face.

"That could have been because he was afraid of the princess being in your arms in particular. The last he knows, all of you were working for the Beryl." The outer senshi had known about the attack in past they had been defeated by the time the earth warriors had been "turned" and in the present, they knew the inners could, and needed to deal with the situation themselves. The three older woman had always been around, just in case the situation went south, but their slight worry proved wasted thankfully.

"It could be, but I truly believe it was do to his feelings towards her. You forget we do remember exactly how much of his heart he gave to her int he past. It was to a point near insanity." Zoisite continued to argue. "I would assume that if ANY of his past characteristics continued into this life, it would be that love, one that could easily span the ages."

"It doesn't matter how what his feelings are now. If he made her feel so worthless she wouldn't even fight back in a simple fight, I am personally going to kill him myself." Haruka was allowing any of the blame to be taken of the idiot royal. Kunzite had stayed quite for the entire discussion so far, though it seemed this sudden proclamation of hurt towards his true leader was exactly needed to pull him in.

"Haruka, while I understand your impatience with the man, that is quite the claim to make in front of his personal body guards. Especially while you are clear outnumbered." A frown emerged on the man's face as he continued. "I will say Endymion, past or present is far from perfect, and his mind was always primarily focused on Serenity once the two met. I wouldn't doubt he has his reasoning for distancing himself from her." Noticing several faces about to make explanations, as well as a loud scoff he rose his had to continue.

"I am in no way condoning his actions, I am merely saying we don't know both sides, so we should hold off on judgement." Then he looked the tall blond senshi in the eye. "But if he cannot produce an extremely understandable reason, then I am afraid you will have to get in line to inflict any type of bodily pain, if I personally leave him alive." This simple statement earned him a nod from the woman, a very large win.

There was also confusion on the part of the other Shitenniou. Kunzite had never mentioned nor implied he cared for the woman who had stole Endymion's heart. In fact on several occasions he was quite vocal about his distrust and dislike of the innocent thing. However, Kunzite knew how deeply the emotions between the two ran, as well as the fact that Endymion would easily die for the girl. He was sure of this. If the prince was one thing, it was loyal to a fault, especially with her. Breaking that loyalty would mean he was no longer worth the title he held. Something Kunzite would happily remind him.

Taking over the conversation again, Setsuna cleared her throat.

"Than we need to figure out the best way to proceed, starting with explaining to Tsukino Usagi, as I have been informed she is in this life, where she is and who is in the house. I am not worried about introducing her to Haruka and Michiru, there is no reason her memories shouldn't return as easily as they did with me. However…" she trailed of looking around.

"However, her memory of us is the battle when we killed her senshi on the moon." Kunzite finished, hoping to move this along.

"Actually," Michiru chimed in, "its worse than that. Beryl has already resurfaced in this time. Your clones where with her. They didn't exactly entreat themselves to the inners. Particularly Zoisite and Kunzite did not make life great for the princess in particular." When confused looks crossed both men's faces she continued. "It was your clones that lead to Endymion being injured near death, kidnapped, and brainwashed to work for the Dark Kingdom."

A stunned silence followed this revelation. Even Kunzite, the usually emotionless leader looked as though nothing could be worse. A murmur cam from Haruka that sound something like 'figures' but no one chose to acknowledge it. The men were in complete and utter shock. The woman figure it was better to let them process the information internal before trying to engage them in discussion.

"No" was the first sound that came from Nephrite. It was though he was denying the information he knew in his heart was true. Jadeite stood closest to him looking as though he might break down in tears, shaking in complete disbelief.

"Not again! There is no way they will trust us now, even if we can convince them it wasn't us." Zoisite seemed to be trying to develop a plan to present the information to the girls, but couldn't figure out a way. "I guess that makes their reaction in the park much more sensible. They have already seen 'us' take someone they care about in this life. And now they think we have done it again."

Kunzite looked completely defeated. How could any form of him put his prince through such agony? How could he help brainwash his liege against the moon? There wasn't an evil bone in his royal body. And even if he had been taken, how had he succumbed to such tactics. As though hearing the question in his head, the senshi of time spoke.

"He was injured near death when he was taken. The clone of Zoisite had lured him into battle accidentally taking Sailor Moon as well. When it came time to start the dual, he tried to injure Sailor Moon, though Endymion put himself in harms way, this was the same night it was reveled they were the ancient royal heirs. It goes to show there has always been something between them."

Zoisite paled at this story. The inners and the prince believe he had tried to kill Serenity, and through cheating as well. Kunzite though did feel a bit better knowing the man had retained something of his former feelings. It may be he just needs to be trained better in this time, a task the general would happily take on himself.

"Now that our job became 20 times harder, how are we planning on accomplishing anything?" frustration was clear in Haruka's voice, likely from the lack of progress being made. "How about we continue with Michiru and I meet Serenity,"

"Usagi."

"Right, Usagi tonight, and we can begin trying to bring her around to hear your case?"

There was a general acceptance of this plan, so Setsuna agreed they could come with her the next time she took food up to the girl.

"What about the inners? What are we planning on telling them?" Nephrite inquired. "Shouldn't they know she is here and ok?"

"No!" Setsuna was emphatic. Those around her were taken aback by the strong response. "Usagi has specifically requested that we do not contact them. She does not want to feel like a burden to them. Though I believe it is in part that she does not want Endymion to know. In truth, it might be a good thing keep all of them in the dark for a while. It seems like they need some time apart. Maybe this will help them appreciate the princess, and allow his highness to figure out his feelings to keep him from leading her on."

"I agree but we must be careful. If he does have any feelings for her, and if any of his personality is similar to his past, god save who ever stands in between him and this love. Endymion will have no issue tearing this world apart until he finds her, and something tells me who ever he is in this life, a similar reaction would not be out of reach." Kunzite stated in a completely calm manor, though nothing could mask the truth of his words, and a shiver went around the group.

"Lets just hope it doesn't come to that." Michiru stood, "I don't thnk there is much more we can discuss before seeing Usagi. Why don't we all take some time and regroup tomorrow? I feel it is needed for most of us." She looked around at the men, who were still reeling from their realizations. With that everyone went their separate ways.

Kunzite stayed in the room though. He moved to the large windows that looked out on to the back grounds and gardens. A sigh escaped him.

"It's not your fault. You know that." Zoisite had also stayed behind and appeared at his shoulder. The pair stood in silence for several moments. A doe meandered across the lawn grazing here and there, but staying close to the edge of the woods.

"I should have been there for him. He needed support and guidance, but all he found was betrayal and death. How could he stand a chance in difficult situations?"

"You were killed. Its not like you could have told Beryl, 'Don't make evil clones and make it seem as though we have turned against our liege.' There was nothing you could have done. You taught him everything you knew. Its likely he still knows some of it today." Exasperation oozed from the blond's voice. As though he was exhausted of this conversations.

"Ultimately I think I know that but I may have been able to keep him from breaking that young girl. She was so broken the other day. You saw her."

"If you couldn't stop him from chasing her, I don't know what you could have done from leaving her. He needs to figure out what he wants, and how to handle his decisions as well as their consequences."

Silence took the room again. The doe had been joined by two fawns while they talked. The mother watched them play a bit before her ears pinned back. Immediately she nudge the young ones back to the woods. A quiet wind rustled the lawn as well as the leaves in the trees. Both men could sense something was coming. The question on their minds was who they would be fighting, and what would they be fighting for in the end.


	4. Chapter 4

There are times that nothing seems right in the world. Everyone experiences these times. Days or weeks, when it is just one thing after another. It seemed to Chiba Mamoru that he was going through the worst time in the world, and for a ridiculously long period of time. For the last several weeks, he had been made to endure horrific dreams nearly every night. Over and over he had to watch, as the most important person in his world die, ripped from his arms on what he could only surmise was their happiest day. Every night he was told by some ethereal being that he must stay away from her or she would need be safe, but apparently this was a lie.

No sooner had he left her after breaking her heart than she was snatch away from their world, only inches from his hand. The familiar faces of Kunzite and Zoisite, the former holding his love, were burned into his mind. He couldn't understand how they were back, but if either touched a hair on Usako's head, no explanation would be needed. Mamoru would rip them apart with his bear hands. Looking out over the city, watching the sunrise on yet another day without her near him, Mamoru reached for their link, praying that maybe today he would find her. Even just a trace. Frustration and worry engulfed him yet again at the now all to familiar silence he found instead. Soon his head bowed, exhaustion taking him into the world of dreams he now feared. This was exactly how his best friend found him.

Motoki could hardly ignore the fact he hadn't seen his best friend in several days. So far, he had missed 4 classes and coffee every day, and that was just what the arcade worker knew. Once his shift was over, he decided to drop by the apartment to make sure that the brooding man was at least alive. Considering how the girls had been acting over the last week, as well as the lack of a certain hyperactive blonde, he was sure something big was happening. If only he knew what it was and how he could help them all.

When he didn't receive and answer on the oh to familiar door, Motoki let himself in with his spare key. Nothing could have prepared him for the sight that would welcome him. It looked like a tornado hit the room. Worry mounting, he moved quickly through the apartment until he saw a familiar black head through the balcony window. Making his way toward the man, his heart sank as he realized it was not outside vandalism that ruined the apartment. Though how his friend had managed to break his conch in half he was scared to ask.

But it was nothing compared to the look on Mamoru's face. It was as though someone had died and taken a part of him with them. There were dark circles under his eyes, which were duller than usual. There was a hint he could have cried recently but it was impossible to be certain. Terrified at what he was about to discover Motoki cautiously lowered himself next to his friend and joined him in the silent vigil.

"She's gone." After nearly 10 minutes these were the first words spoken between the pair. Motoki nearly jumped at the break in the silence, though he didn't question who she was. Gears clicked into place finally. He had been right, it did have to do with Usagi, and he wasn't really surprised. A shadow crossed the sun cooling down the air to nearly a chill, very strange for this season. Silence warped the pair again, Motoki knowing Mamoru would continue when he was ready. His patience was rewarded quickly.

"They took her right inform of me. I was so close. I should have been able to grab her." Suddenly anger took the depressed man. "The next time I see that bastard, I am going to rip his head off his body. He is going to regret ever messing with us again."

Confusion took place of everything else. Did his friend know who took the young girl?

"Mamoru-san, do you know who took her? Did you tell the authorities? What did they say?" He friend looked at him as though he just realized he was there. After some time, the black haired man let out a barking laugh.

"We didn't go to the police. Not like we could tell them the truth, no. We have to fight this one on our own. As usual."

Extremely confused, Motoki was about to ask what he meant, when there was a loud banging on the front door. Mamoru made no move to answer it. He simply threw his head back into the wall and closed his eyes as though praying for a few more moments of piece.

"Damn, I was hoping they would wait to come around just a little longer." It was very clear by his actions that he was not going to answer, so the blonde decided it was better for him to see who was causing the ruckus and disturbing his clearly bereft friend, before they tore down the building. He could hardly believe it when 4 exceedingly angry teenagers barged past him as soon as there was a crack between the frame and the door.

"Where is he?" Makoto demanded.

"I am not sure this is the best…" Motoki trailed off, seeing that attempting to reason with the girls was going to get him nowhere.

" I don't give a damn if its not the best time for him. He is going to see us and he is going to help us figure out what to do next." The brunette was clearly looking for a fight. The others seemed to hardly notice her anger anymore; instead they were investigating the apartment for its inhabitant. The two cats, who always tagged along with them, seemed to be looking as well as following the entire conversation, though Motoki knew that was impossible.

" If you were looking for me, I am right here." Mamoru appeared just inside the balcony door, looking, if it was possible, even worse than before.

"So know you show your face, coward." This time it was Rei raising her voice. She seemed to be simmering with fire and anger. "About time! Where have you been for the last 5 days?"

Appalled was the only word Motoki could think of seeing this out burst. How could they be treating him so horribly? As though it was his fault Usagi was missing. He was about to say something when Mamoru caught his eye and motioned for him to stay silent. For some reason his friend felt as though he deserved this tirade.

A look around the group showed he wasn't the only. Makoto looked as though she would continue with ease if Rei ran out of steam, while Minako just looked disappointed and angry beyond belief. Only Ami looked as though she felt a little bad about breaking in an yelling at him, though he was sure she could just as easily go off on him if given the chance.

"And now they took her and you are just sitting around at home doing nothing but wallowing in self pity."

" I am not just sitting here doing nothing." Mamoru murmured so quietly it was barely audible to the group. He couldn't convince himself of this it was clear, much less convince them.

"Oh really?!" Makoto decided it was time to chime in, "And what pray tell are you doing? What could lord prince of earth possibly be coming up with?" A moment of confusion passed Motoki at the strange reference to his friend, but he passed as his desire to protect the man flared inside of him.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" It came out as a roar and reverberated around the room, making everyone in the area jump. Apparently most had forgotten he was there. "We are going to all take a breath and sit down. Then we are going to figure this out, calmly." He finished with a pointed look at Makoto and Rei. When no one moved, he yelled again, "Now people!" which got the reaction he had been hoping for. In a flurry of movement the girls scrambled for a place to sit down on anything that wasn't torn to pieces. Mamoru gave his friend an appraising look that ended in a small smile towards the blonde man.

"Ok, clearly Usagi-chan has been abducted." With everyone settled in a lose circle around the space, he could see the worry prominent now the anger had been reigned in everyone's faces. Even the cats seems stressed by the entire situation from where they were perched between Minako and Mamoru. "And it seems to me that you know exactly who took her." A guilty look swept the friends, which he immediately understood as an affirmation. He knew the girls couldn't be as thick as Mamoru, and think they had to deal with this alone. "Great, now, what did the authorities say when you talked to them."

If it was possible, the room became even more silent. The girls looked even worse at the thought of the police. The frustrated man could only guess what the answer was going to be. "You're telling me that none of you has gone to the police, even though you know EXACTLY who took your supposed best friend? Can someone please explain this logic to me?"

"Motoki-san" Ami looked at him with a strange combination of pity and pleading in her eyes, "We can't go to any authorities."

It was strange having such a logical girl state something so ridiculous, in a slightly desperate tone was completely unexpected. He stood frozen at this statement trying to understand what could possibly be her logic.

"Why in the world can't you go to the police?"

"Because they can't do anything to help us."

"That makes no sense. That is what they are here for."

"It does make sense," Makoto chimed in irritated with the pace of the conversation and the lack of planning that was happen, "because Usagi-chan wasn't just kidnapped. She was taken by members of the Dark Kingdom."

"Why the hell would the Dark Kingdom want Usagi-chan?" He really was trying to process the information, but it just didn't make any sense. It was completely ridiculous that the evil that had plagued their city had singled out sweet innocent Usagi. Looking around, hoping for a sign that this was a joke, he was greeted by serious and somber faces.

"We should tell him." It was the first time Mamoru had spoken during the conversation. "He has a right to know now."

"Are you sure?" Minako was studying the figure who had moved to the window at some point. The sun was setting casting a soft glow around the room. They could barely make out the moon, just starting to rise in the distance. It seemed to observers that the man was trying to find an answer in its surface for several moments.

"Yes, but it doesn't just involve me. You all would need to agree as well." The girls looked at each other and seemed to agree to an unspoken discussion. While Rei didn't look particularly happy about telling what ever this big secret was, everyone seemed ready to talk, even the strange felines, if that was possible. Feed up with the cryptic conversations that seemed to be happening, Motoki had yet another outburst.

"Will someone tell me what the FUCK is going on?!" You would think by know they wouldn't react to him, but no, everyone jumped yet again.

"Mamoru-san, he is your best friend." Minako states simply.

After a breath, the man sighed and gave a last look at the glowing orb in the sky. Turning, he looked his best friend in the eye ready to give him the most important information in his life.

"They took Usako, because she is Sailor Moon."


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Sailor Moon, nor any other its subsequent material.

* * *

Silence filled the apartment. No one had spoken in several minutes, all waiting for the blonde arcade worker to come to terms with the information. They had decided it was better for him to process the information and make the first decision. Luna and Artemis were paying close attention to him, in case they needed to do damage control.

"Right, well that makes sense."

Everyones' head snapped up. Having predicted and stressed about a much stronger respond, the women in the room looked at each other, not sure how to react. Even the cats seemed clearly confused by this statement, curious if Motoki really believed or if he had somehow lost it. Mamoru however, just gave his friend a smile, knowing how that he would readily accept everything. Receiving a grin in response, the moping man moved back out to the balcony, hoping in vain to find the connection to his lost love.

"Now that we have established why you can't go to the authorities, how about you tell me everything that REALLY happened."

No one came forward with any information, all still to shocked by his easy response. Looking around he could tell he wasn't going to get any answers until the accepted him in the circle. "Ladies, we aren't going to get anywhere, or find Usagi-san, quickly if you sit there with you mouths open." That go everyone's attention. "So who is going to start?"

A quick look went around the girls and with several silent nods, Minako took a deep breath. Then it all came spilling out everything from the first attacks by the dark kingdom and discovering the identities of Endymion and Serenity. The abduction of Mamoru and the final battle when they all gave their lives to save the world.

Motoki proved an excellent listener, politely waiting to speak, barely reacting to the seemingly dangerous and slightly ridiculous situation his friends managed to find themselves in. Honestly, he could barely process half of what he was learning but assumed there would be time for questions after Usagi was back home.

Then Minako's story moved onto more recent goings on. Al and En, who had taken a liking to Usagi and Mamoru respectively. The attempted kidnapping and energy drain of Usagi while Mamoru still had no memories, and yet tried to protect her. Motoki had always wondered about that strange girl who would hang off his best friend. This explained at least part of those strange weeks.

As they caught up with the present, more questions began to be raised. Not just who had taken her and why, but why had the princess been alone that time of night. What had been going on with her lately? How did Mamoru factor into her seemingly new depressing, and why hadn't he been with her? It was clear to everyone that he was beating himself up over the situation, but was it something more?

"And once we realized there was a yuoma attack, we made our way to the park." Minako was coming to the end of the story. "It wasn't until we were at the lake that we ever knew Usagi had been on the site. By then she was already seriously injured and in the arms of the enemy." They all friend into silence again, morning the loss of their princess and friend. Worried about what had become of her.

"The baka hadn't even transformed." An angry outburst from Rei broke them from their thoughts. "How could she have let anyone sneak up on her?"

"Shut up Rei!" Ami nearly screamed across the group. "She is missing and still all you can do is be mean and talk down about her. Get over it and grow up."

There was no response, mainly due to the fact none of them had every seen the blue haired brainiac make such a scene. She was breathing heavily, staring down Rei, with a look that would strike most with paralyzing fear. The guardian of fire at least had the decency to look ashamed. Bowing her head she looked close to tears.

"Gomen, I just get so angry at her sometimes" she admitted. "She is always so happy all the time I just…"

"She's not thought." Motki admitted, surprised her closest friends could be so blind. "More often than not, especially lately, she looks really depressed, especially lately. When she is alone, it is as though she isn't there any more. Its not the old Usagi-chan. The rest of the time it is just an act I would assume."

He looked around, the shocked faces. Surely one of them had noticed. They were her best friends, her guardians. Instead of one of the girls, the answer came from the black cat who had been nodding in agreement to his statements. Luna, he remembered from some distant conversations.

"Its true girls." The mentor agreed, "Usagi-chan has been have a really difficult time lately. I took it as usual teenage stress of school, on top of senshi business, but it has been worse the last few weeks. She has been plauged by terrible nightmares. I thought she had told you."

"She never said anything." Makoto looked horrified. She knew the scouts had been on Usagi lately for her behavior. She have been late more than usual, and in training her mind was never on what she was doing. They had all assumed it was her old laziness reappearing before exams. All of them had been getting frustrated at the innocent blonde. Now they knew it wasn't because she had had her reasons and they were actually legitimately. Everyone looked ashamed at how they had been treating her now. Minako looked shocked that she hadn't been so oblivious. Usagi and she talked about everything, how could this have remained secret.

"She didn't tell you I take." Luna sighed in resignation. "Unfortunately that doesn't surprise me. She never wants to be bothersome to people." The feline looked directly at Motoki," Did you know anything else about how she was doing?"

"No, just that it had been a bad couple of weeks. Is there something else going on?" Suddenly, Motoki realized the time period. A few weeks? That sounded about the same as how long his best friend had been depressed lately. His head snapped in the direction of the balcony. He could just make our the top of a dark haired head through the window.

"He wouldn't." Eyes wide, shaking his head in disbelief, "he didn't" Slowly he turned back to the black cat. A moment passed in comprehension, and she nodded.

"Dear lord, why would he do that?" Fury took over his whole mind. "The fucking idiot." Motoki stormed past the confused looking women out to the balcony. In a feat of strength no one knew he had, the blonde grabbed his best friend and slammed him into a wall.

"You are a god damn idiot you know that?" Anger was pouring out of him. He knew Mamoru wasn't used to having someone care about him, but this was an act of sheer stupidity, and from the look of it, his friend knew it. His eyes were cast down avoiding contact with the bright green right in front of him.

"Well it's no wonder she's been so depressed."

"Could someone please explain to us what happened?" The group of young women had made their way to the balcony following the anger, amazed at the scene in from of them. Makoto looked annoyed but the others just wanted answers.

"I would like to know that as well. What could possibly be happening so you would break-up with the perfect girl." The gasps from the girl proved that the girls really had no idea. "What could she have possibly done to deserve that from you?"

"It wasn't her, It was me." The sounds barely escaped his throat, but it was audible enough.

"Well, then it's your issue. Did you find someone new? What, did you get bored with her? Was she no putting out enough for you? I swear to go if you cheated on her I will throw you off this balcony my self, superpowers or no."

Anger crossed Mamoru's face. "I didn't cheat on her. Dear god, how could you even think that. Don't you know me better?"

"I don't think I know you at all anymore actually. And clearly she doesn't matter to you any more letting her get taken. Did you even try…" he was cut off by a hand on his throat. Before he could ever process the switch in their positions he felt the uneven wall digging into his back,

"Don't you dare." This was no longer his best friend. Before him stood the prince of earth, all his regal glory tainted by pure rage. " Do you really think I allowed her to be stoled from me?" Fury as he had never known coursed through him. "I have don't nothing but love and protect her. More than you could possible comprehend. You have no right to question my feeling for her. She is the most important person in the world and I will never allow for any harm to come to her."

"Great job you have been doing, you _highness_," contempt was pouring from the blonde. "You broke her heart and in turn broke her soul." Motoki knew he was angering the true prince of earth, and it was probably a bad idea. But honestly he could barley recognized the person in front of him. "You were her whole world, and she thought she was yours. But you turn around and crush her. Did you even tell her why you left, or did you just say its over? No? Big surprise there. I bet she gave up after that. What would have been the point? I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't even want to fight, she probably thought it was the easy way out."

"She would never give up her life. Not willingly."

"No? Mamoru, you were everything to her, everything, and you left her alone. Why would she have wanted to continue through that pain on top of everything else?" Despair flickered through the bright blue eyes. "You know I am right, ever when you don't want to admit it. She gave up, and it is all your fault."

Slowly, the grip on his throat loosened, which was a relief because another minute and he would have passed out. Looking at the form of his friend, the blonde realized he had never seen anyone so defeated.

"I failed her. In trying to keep her safe I lost her. How are we going to find her now? She doesn't want me, I can't even feel her anymore. She is gone."

"What do you mean?" Ami moved towards the pair cautiously, reminding the men of the others presence.

" Our connection, it's gone." The prince explained. "That's what I have been doing since… for the last week. Ever since we remembered who we are, I have been able to find her through a connection of our spirits. She was always there, even after…" He trailed off lost in though for a moment. "But now, there is nothing. It is like she is gone from this world, and it is driving me mad."

"Mamoru, you need to tell us everything." Minako felt horrible for the depression of the man. She realized she needed to step in as the leader of the small band. "Why don't we order some food, make some tea and try to figure this mess out? You need to tell us what has been going on lately. I know there is something you are keeping from us." Turning to the others she saw the sadness taking over everyone. "We are not going to give up. Our princess is out there, and she needs us. We have not and will not loose her, this is just one of those times we need to fight. She is not gone, not after everything we have been through."

Everyone agreed and began to move back to the living room. Rei and Motoki began to clear some of the debris so they could have a comfortable place to sit and chat. Makoti moved in to the kitchen to find a menu, having no desire to cook her self. Ami and Minako began to work on a pot of tea for the group. The prince of earth took another few moments to compose himself on the balcony. With one last look at the moon, he sent out thoughts to his missing princess, praying with all his might she knew that he really loved him and that he was coming for her. Those that took her had no idea what was coming after them. With a last sigh, he moved in side and closed the door.

The royal hadn't noticed the turn in the weather at the dark turn of his thoughts, though it wasn't missed by two men staring out a study window miles away.


End file.
